Person of Interest Season 6 Chapter 10
by DaveDisco
Summary: The battle enrages on. How will it be won. Who dies and who survives?


Chapter 10.

The battle has been won. Samaritan has finally been defeated. Death on both sides.

When a message came through to Harold from Samaritan promising a peaceful surrender, he was wary of a trap. He had called for a ceasefire whilst Samaritan had called for one too. Within a couple of hours three big lorries turned up. The dead bodies would be buried with dignity, families would be notified.

Samaritan were on the verge of overwhelming the operatives of the machine. Harold was firing a gun as if he was a seasoned pro. The tide turned when Weapon A arrived and surprised Samaritan's operatives by coming from behind. As that happened Garfield and his band arrived and as if they were in a soap, they faced with the operatives of Samaritan and then as they began to fire, they turned. Samaritan and her operatives could not handle being fired on from three angles.

The machine had contacted Harold to inform him that he was wanted by Samaritan. A ceasefire took place and the machine told Harold to take the earpiece of the operative in the blue puffer jacket. He did as he was told. Despite having difference, Harold was not a killer, he didn't want this to lead to anymore deaths.

'I surrender. My operatives will lay down their weapons.' Harold watched the weapons being thrown. He was able to see that there were only roughly two dozen operatives left, he caught a glimpse of John, Shaw, Tony and Miss Morgan.

'Okay, I will agree to lay down our weapons, but heed this warning, if just one of your remaining…' he decided to put the boot in.

'…operatives go near a weapon I will kill them all.' Samaritan agreed and as she said so, she started to fade.

'You haaaaa…have won. I can see this. I must be killed. Kill me, spare them.' Harold knew that one of the servers had been destroyed.

Harold then removed the earpiece to speak with his own operatives.

'The war has been won. Samaritan has been defeated for good. She is aware of this and her technology will be destroyed to never be used menacingly again. Keep from your weapons. Mr Reese?'

'Yes Harold.'

'Keep your weapon primed. Though I expect this ceasefire to last, shoot anyone who goes near their weapon.'

'Understood.' Mr Reese says whilst scouring the operatives.

'Mr Swann.' Shouts an operative of Samaritan. Harold turns and puts the Samaritan earpiece back in.

'Who said that?' asked Harold. One lone operative started to move and place his hands above his head. Harold recognised him as Fergus.

'Fergus.' Harold says.

'I know there is a ceasefire on, I want to keep on living, but did you know there is a Samaritan operative within your ranks that no one knows about?' This made Harold turn his head quickly. He runs back to the safety of the building, but no one there is showing their true colours.

From the building Grace stands up to see what was going on. Fergus then shouts at the top of his voice.

'NOW!' There was one shot ringing in the air. Grace fell back, and Harold saves her banging her head.

Fergus standing alone laughing, with blood dripping from his mouth. He falls to the ground like a heap of washing.

'Harold? Is Grace okay?' Asks Garfield.

'Yes, Mr Garfield. Who was the operative.' Harold replied, knowing Garfield would know.

'Me. Fergus found out I was a double-agent within twenty-four hours. I had to speak with Miss Morgan and we decided without your knowledge I would be a triple agent. The only way Fergus would trust me would be to give information that would lead to Samaritan gaining a grip that she had never had.' Garfield took a deep breath.

'It was me that gave them the whereabouts of the Colorado office. I promise I made contact with them to get out, but I knew I was too late. I made a mistake and I am sorry.' He continued. Garfield turned to face Harold as he would know he was standing at the building, but Fergus wasn't dead. He jumped up, fired his gun and then fell back down to the ground as Mr Reese had also fired.

'Garfield.' Shouted Miss Morgan. But there was no response. Garfield just fell forward and never moved. Fergus had shot him in the head.

'Enough!' Harold shouted.

'I warned you Samaritan.'

'Wait. I did not tell Fergus to shoot. He was aware of the cease…. fire.' Samaritan was struggling to talk now her next message was said French. Harold was aware that it asked her operatives to not fire anymore.

'Miss Morgan please get the weapons collected.' Harold shout. Shaw gets the Samaritan operatives to sit by the building, John, Zoe and Tony were collecting the weapons.

Harold looked around and before he took in what he saw Grace spoke.

'Logan and Casey are dead.' Harold finds them with his eyes and can see Joey crouched over Logan and Daizo over Casey. Jason was standing in the corner with a gun in his shaking hand. He saw Harold and just said.

'Sorry.' He shoots himself. Daizo looks over and realises he is the only one left. Harold puts his hand on the shoulder of Daizo.

'It ends. No more bloodshed.' Harold says. Grace grabs Daizo as she stands and they just hug.

'njbhbhvuuvytvubiunjbiu you have won hbtyytctrcrtdtr.' Another hard drive gone.

Harold kept the earpiece in as he spoke to the remaining Samaritan operatives.

'We stand here in front of each other, trying to kill each other. Your own entity has called for this ceasefire. I say this ceasefire shows that the war is over. No more weaponry, no more bullets, no more bloodshed. Mr Reese, Miss Shaw and Mr Marconi here will be shot without notice, please do not give them ammunition and excuse the pun.' Harold says.

Harold walks over to Taylor Carter and the remaining undercover operatives, but before he could reach them, he stops.

'Harold. You have won.' Samaritan was now on a loop, but Harold stopped as he heard a voice he didn't expect. Something in Samaritan had triggered the voice of Mr Greer.

'Mr Carter, please ring this number…' Harold removes a card from his inside jacket pocket.

'…and ask to hire two trucks. Pick them up, tell them they are for Mr Dove and they will provide them for you.' Taylor grabs the card, gets his cell phone out and makes the call. Within a few minutes, he and operative called Menzies run to fetch the trucks.

Harold looked at John, who gave his weapon to Tony – who looked overly comfortable in holding a weapon in each hand – and walked over to Harold.

'Mr Reese.' Was all that was said.

Samaritan was still speaking gibberish in Harold's ear, but back to the robotic voice previously heard.

'Harold.' John finally responds.

'I couldn't.'

'I know. Your funeral was basic.' Harold showed emotion and without further notice he hugs John. John taps his back and says.

'It's over.'

A PHONE RANG.


End file.
